disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
In Loving Memory of Disney Create
Me and Dance made this page is to honor the artist who worked so hard, year after year, on Disney Create. Stroke after stroke, line after line, they created master pieces, that may die on computer, but always will live in our hearts. You can help us by making video of diffrent artists' art, and something to honor those unknown artist, who never got a chance. ''-iwantpeace'' ''Your own Notes'' In this space below feel free to leave a note of your own I will miss DC so much! Drawing is what keeps me alive, it makes me able to express my feelings and just make me happy! Drawing helps me not to let depression get in the way and DC has helped. So many wonderful artist will never be seen again... Its a very sad matter but of course, we can get through it. -Dance-DC I loved you DC no matter what. This is where i started drawing and becoming a better artist. You always been there for me. Best memories ever. ''-ChibiChibi22'' We will all miss you DC. You're probably not enjoying this funeral, and you should blame the creators of disney. Thanks for the inspiration! We will always create for you! ~Eclipseowl DC is what brought us together. It was honestly one of the best things that ever happened to me. It's gonna be quick when DC goes, but: " It's not the goodbyes that hurt, it's the flashbacks that follow." - Gray Fullbuster (don't fangirl on this Drizzle xD). It is true, it's going to hurt, but we'll pull through it, and we'll try not to make those flashbacks hurt. ily DC ~AP110 You were always there for me. You were like my home away from home. Its like laying on your bed on a friday night eating cookies. Thats how it felt every time I got on. You will always be in my heart, even though you won't be on my laptop ''-iwantpeace'' “Disney Create was an amazing experience for me. I learned so much about art and met many great people, which would change my life. Now that's gone, but the memories, the joy, will always remain in my heart, with days of nostalgia and remembrance. But still, we are Disney's Creators, and we will keep creating. In the end, happy times do live forever.” -Mist566 DC impacted my life a lot. I made so many new friends through it. It also gave me a lot of confidence and happiness :D When I got home from school I got to see all the stars comments and new fans I got. I never would have expected to actually be someones inspirtaton and have people want to be like me ._. 6500+ people. I remember getting a lot of praise on my second picture and it made me so happy I was literally freaking out xD Over two years i've become a way better artist all thanks to starting off on a little website called Disney Create. I dont know but I think without this site I wouldn't be as happy as I am now :3 Curses I keep tearing up as I write this (lol) but I wanna thank all the people who wanted to be my friend and who always favorited my art and left a nice comment or even bothered to look at it. Sorry mine is like the longest note thing but a silly little art website just made my life a whole lot better xD CANDI LOVES YOU ALL AND I HOPES YOU KEEP ON DRAWING EVEN THOUGH DISNEY IS A BUTT FOR SHUTTING IT DOWN <3 '' ''-♥Candifloss♥ I first found out about Disney Create when I saw a commercial about it when it had just started up, so that means it has been part of my life for a while now. Although most of my first attempts of accounts on there failed, I had still looked forward every day to get home and draw on Disney Create. Through the years my art skills have grown leaps and bounds, and I never would have discovered the one thing I know I am good at, the only thing others recognize me from. Whenever I tried to leave that website I would always bounce back the next day. Now I can't go back. If it weren't for Disney's terminated website I would never have had found the Wiki and I would have never found myself. Art is how I can express my feelings without getting too angry; and who knows what have happened if I expressed my anger or sadness in other, physical ways. Disney Create is what linked different kids (mostly girls lol) to have some sort of contact that they wouldn't of had otherwise. I would have never met my best friends, who helped me grow and become a better person, and gave me all sorts of advice. But now I stay here and look at the empty website called Disney Create and now know that memories is the only part of it that I can grasp. ''-Par '' ''Disney Create was an unforgettable experience for me. Being able to express myself in pictures and being able to share it with a community and get feedback... I never thought I'd find a website like such, but thanks to Disney.com, I did. DC's made me a better artist, and I've made so many amazing friends there. It breaks my heart to think that Disney Create is shutting down, since I've grown up with it. I remember when one of my pictures got 100 views for the first time, I literally flipped. Disney Create's given me many experiences that I will never forget <3 I thank DC for most of my art skills. If it weren't for that website, I wouldn't be as great at art as I am this day. All the amazing friends I've made there, I thank you all for your support. I'll miss Disney Create like crazy. Thank you, for this long; but unforgettable; journey. ''♡ ~123LoveLost♡